Destiny
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: Saat pertama kali Harry dan Draco pacaran, Hogwarts gempar! Bad summary, aku akui itu "


**Destiny**

(C)  
(D) J. K. Rowling  
Rate: T  
Pair: Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter  
Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, Friendship

Warning: SLASH, DraRy, After War, banyak Typo, tidak jelas, alur kacau

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

***

Perang besar telah usai, Harry Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ atau _The-Chosen-One_ kini berganti menjadi _The-Boy-Who-Win_, akibat perang ini, banyak penyihir dan mahluk lain yang berguguran, ditambah kerusakan yang snagat parah, apalagi kerusakan di Hogwarts.

Seminggu setelah perang, di Aula Besar, para murid berpesta ria, George Weasley menutup kesedihannya karena ditinggal kembarannya dengan beberapa lelucon. Yang menjabat menjadi kepala sekolah sekarang adalah Minerva McGonagall, ia memberitahukan bahwa akibat perang, para murid kelas tujuh akan mengulang pelajarannya ("Yeay! Kita masih bisa di Hogwarts!" seru Hermione).

Semuanya bersenang, kecuali satu orang, dialah Harry James Potter. Lho, kenapa dia tidak senang? Dia tentunya senang, karena Voldemort (Pangeran Kegelapan atau si Penyihir Hitam) telah kalah, walaupun para pengikutnya -Death Eater- masih berkeliaran. Harry juga telah menyelamatkan Keluarga Malfoy saat sidang. Dia bersedih, karena banyak orang yang ia sayangi berguguran, dia membenci takdirnya sendiri.

"_Mate_, kenapa kau murung terus?" tanya Ron yang menikmati Butterbeer, Harry menggeleng lemah

"Tak apa, kok!" jawab Harry lemah

"Harry, kau jadi tambah murung sejak berakhirnya perang, aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Tetapi cerialah" kata Hermione, tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi musik

"'Mione, benda muggle-mu berbunyi tuh" kata Ron, Hermione merogoh saku celana jeans-nya dan ternyata handphone-nya berdering

"Ah, telpon dari Mum" kata Hermione sambil mengangkat telpon, "Ya, hallo, Mum!"

"Aku mau pergi cari angin dulu" kata Harry membenahi kacamatanya dan pergi keluar dari Aula, ia tak sadar kalau sepasang mata silver memerhatikannya.

Di meja Slytherin, Draco Malfoy atau si Pangeran Es Slytherin, pemuda berambut pirang platina yang mulai panjang dikuncir, serta memiliki sepasang mata silver yang indah, tengah memperhatikan pemuda bersurai hitam di meja Gryffindor, pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari mata hijau terang itu.

"Memerhatikan dia terus, Draco" kata Blaise Zabini, pemuda keturnan Italia yang berteman baik dengan Draco

"Lebih baik kau jujur saja" kata Theodore Nott, pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit putih

"Benar, Drakie! Kalau lama aku rebut, lho!" goda Pansy Parkinson, Draco memberi _deathglare _pada tiga sahabatnya ini.

"Apa maksud kalian, hah?!" kata Draco dengan suara _horror_-nya

"Kau suka dengannya bukan? si Potter itu" kata Theo

"Sebaiknya bilang saja" kata Pansy

"Aku tidak suka padanya! Aku hanya memikirkan cara untuk minta maaf dan berterima kasih padanya!" bantah Draco, walaupun telinganya semerah mawar.

"Wow, tak ku sangka seorang Malfoy ingin minta maaf dan berterima kasih pada orang lain!" kata Blaise

"Kalian ini membuatku kesal saja!" kata Draco sambil bangkit dan pergi.

Setelah Draco pergi,

"Semuanya! Ayo kita pergi! Sudah bawa, kan?" seru Hermione, para murid dan semua orang langsung nyengir dan mengambil sesuatu, antara lain: Kamera, alat perekam, handphone, handycam, dan yang lainnya. Entah bagaimana mereka mendapatkan semua benda muggle itu.

"Ayo pergi!" kata Pansy sambil mengambil kameranya, semuanya pergi meninggalkan Aula dan mengikuti Draco secara diam-diam, bahkan Slytherin juga bawa benda muggle. Wow, hebat!

Di koridor, Draco merapihkan jubah Slytherin-nya,

"Sebaiknya aku bilang atau tidak, ya?!" guman Draco, "Tetapi, kok rasanya aku seperti diikuti, ya!". Draco menoleh ke belakang, tetapi tak mendapati apapun.

"Mungkin cuma perasaan".

Di belakang kastil Hogwarts, Harry tengah menangis dalam diam, Draco sempat terpaku melihat Harry di sana.

"Potter!"

Draco menepuk pundak Harry, Harry terkejur dan sontak menoleh ke arah Draco. Draco sempat terpaku melihat air mata mengalir dari mata hijau Harry

"Kau! Kenapa kau kemari, Malfoy?!" kata Harry sinis, ia langsung membuang muka

"Huh, memang ini tempat nenek moyangmu? Ini kan tempat umum!" kata Draco sambil duduk di sebelah Harry, "Lagian, kenapa kau menangis? Tak ku sangka seorang pahlawan dunia sihir menangis" ejek Draco,

"Aku bukan pahlawan, seharusnya Prof. Snape-lah yang menjadi pahlawan, dia berjasa banyak untukku!" bentak Harry, Draco terdiam.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau menangis?" kata Draco

"Semua orang berhak menangis, Malfoy!" kata Harry sinis, "Sudahlah, aku capek bertengkar denganmu" kata Harry. Semua terdiam.

Bagi yang mengintip ini adalah kejadian langka, jarang Draco dan Harry yang bertemu tidak saling perang mantra? Mungkin karena terlalu ramai.

"Ini, aku kembalikan tongkatmu! _Thanks_" kata Harry sambil memberikan tongkat sihir punya Draco, Draco menerimanya dan memasukannya ke saku celana.

"Tak apa, terima kasih juga karena kau telah bersaksi pada persidangan keluargaku sehingga tidak ke Azkaban" kata Draco, Harry mengangguk.

"Aku hanya memberi tahukan hal yang sebenarnya, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu dan ibumu, berkat ibumu, Voldemort tak tahu kalau aku masih hidup saat itu" kata Harry,

"Dan... aku minta maaf atas semua kelakuanku yang menyebalkan" kata Draco

"Tak apa" jawab Harry, diam lagi.

"Draco..." kata Harry lirih,

"Apa?"

"Bo, bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" kata Harry

"Boleh, aku juga boleh memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" kata Draco

"Boleh" kata Harry, diam lagi.

"Sirius..." guman Harry lemah,

"Kau merindukannya?" kata Draco

"Yeah, aku rindu Sirius, kedua orang tuaku, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, bahkan... Severus Snape" kata Harry

"Aku juga rindu Prof. Snape" kata Draco

"Andai saja, kalau mereka tidak mati, pasti aku bahagia sekali" kata Harry

"Seandainya mereka hidup, kita berdua takkan duduk di sini sambil mengungkapkan uneg-uneg, dong" kata Draco, Harry terkekeh

"Aku... benci takdir ini..." kata Harry sambil menatap bintang di langit

"Aku juga..." guman Draco

"Aku benci semuanya... aku... selalu menderita... aku benci, semua orang yang aku sayangi... mereka selalu meninggal... apakah Merlin begitu ingin menyiksaku?" kata Harry

"Aku tahu..." kata Draco

"Ini semua salahku, seandainya bukan karena pengelihatanku, pasti sekarang Sirius masih hidup! Ini semua salahku... aku... pembawa sial bagi semuanya!" kata Harry, air matanya mengalir deras. "Tidak ada yang mengerti semua penderitaanku! Aku benci! Aku benci tubuh ini! Aku benci takdir ini!"

"Harry..."

"Aku... aku tak sanggup lagi... semua meninggal karena ingin menyelamatkanku! Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilangan semua orang yang kucintai! Semuanya berkorban demi aku! Aku... lebih baik mati..." bentak Harry marah

"Harry jangan begitu!" bentak Draco

"Kenapa?! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Kau kan hidup dalam kemewahan, kedua orang tuamu menyayangimu! Kau tak tahu semuanya... Aku..." kata Harry

"Kau!" Draco menampar Harry.

"Dra... co... kau..." kata Harry tak percaya

"Aku tahu, Harry! Jangan hanya menilaiku dari luar! Aku... juga sama sepertimu... walaupun kita berbeda..." kata Draco "Orang tuaku ingin aku tumbuh dewasa sebelum waktunya! Mereka selalu sibuk dan tak sempat bersama denganku! Mereka sering memaksakan kehendakku... Aku tidak bebas..."  
"Draco..."  
"Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku iri padamu, kau mendapat semua perhatian, semuanya membicarakan tentangmu! Di Madam Malkin, tempat kita pertama kali bertemu... aku terpana melihatmu... aku iri, kau bisa memilih, kau tidak diatur... berbeda denganku!" kata Draco, ia juga mulai menangis  
"Aku tak percaya, saat di kereta, kau menolakku! Kau menolakku yang seorang Malfoy... aku jadi mengerti... tidak semuanya bisa dibeli dengan uang... kau dikelilingi orang yang menyayangimu, kau memiliki teman yang mengerti tentang dirimu..." kata Draco  
"Kau juga, Draco" kata Harry  
"Maksudmu?" tanya Draco  
"Kau juga memiliki orang yang menyayangimu... aku tahu kedua orang tuamu itu sangat sayang padamu, hanya saja mereka tidak memiliki waktu... kau juga punya sahabat yang mengerti dirimu, contohnya Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott" kata Harry  
"Ah, benar juga..." kata Draco tersenyum, Harry merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

Semua diam, bahkan para murid dan staff guru pun terdiam.  
"Harry..." kata Draco  
"Apa?" tanya Harry  
"A, aku... sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, bukan! Tapi... aku mencintaimu, Harry James Potter" kata Draco, wajahnya memerah  
"Apa?!" kata Harry syok "Kau bilang apa tadi?!"  
"Harry, seorang Malfoy tidak mengulang perkataannya!" kata Draco malu  
"Kau... menyukaiku?" kata Harry tak percaya "Kau tidak serius, bukan?"  
"Malfoy selalu serius, Potter!" kata Draco gusar  
"A, aku..." kata Harry lirih  
"Kalau kau menolak, tak apa" kata Draco  
"Baiklah"  
"EH?!" kata Draco terkejut "Kau serius?"  
"A, aku kurang begitu yakin, sih... tetapi... aku tak keberatan kalau kita... pacaran" kata Harry, wajahnya merah padam, seketika Draco langsung memeluk Harry, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, Harry dibawah  
_"Thanks, love"_ goda Draco di telinga Harry, Harry memerah seketika.  
"Dra, Draco.. jangan menggodaku!" bentak Harry malu sambil mendorong Draco dan kembali duduk.  
"Kenapa? Toh, cuma ada kita berdua" kata Draco cekikikan, tak sadar kalau semua orang di Hogwarts kini sedang 'menikmati tontonan gratis'.  
"Draco!" kata Harry sambil menjitak Draco  
"Aduh, duh duh... tega kau, Harry!" rengek Draco  
"Biarin! Biar kau tahu batasan!" geram Harry sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Hey, Harry! Boleh tidak..." pinta Draco yang langsung dimengerti oleh Harry  
"Demi nama kakek buyutku Godric Gryffindor dan Salazar Slytherin, _no way,_ Dray! Kita baru resmi pacaran beberapa puluh menit yang lalu!" kata Harry  
"Huft, sayang banget..." kata Draco kecewa, membuat Harry tak tega, "Otak Slytherin dan keberanian Gryffindor, keloyalan Hufflepuff dan lumayan pintar seperti Ravenclaw"  
"Siapa?"  
"Tentu saja kau, Harry! Siapa lagi?!" kata Draco dengan nada jahil,  
"Oh, Dray! Aku tak seperti itu" kata Harry sambil memutar bola matanya  
"Jujur saja, aku sempat heran dengan Voldemort dan Dumbledore, mereka terobsesi denganmu" kata Draco  
"Yeah, dua orang tua yang menyebalkan" gerutu Harry  
"Tak ku sangka ternyata Dumbledore menyukai Gellert Grindelwald" kata Draco  
"Yeah, itu sangat mengejutkan" kata Harry  
"Ditambah lagi, aku dengar-dengar dari para Death Eater, Voldemort sebenarnya juga 'mengincarmu'!" kata Draco  
"Haha".  
"Harry, ayolah... satu kali saja... kau kan sudah pernah dengan Cho dan Ginny, aku minta sekali saja..." rengek Draco  
"Tidak!" kata Harry  
"Kalau begitu... aku paksa!" kata Draco menyeringai  
"Apa-apaan kau, Dra-" perkataan Harry terputus karena dibungkam oleh bibir Draco.  
"Demi Jenggot Merlin! Draco Malfoy!" kata Harry syok  
"Hehehe, setidaknya kita sudah ciuman" kata Draco sambil ber _peace_ ria  
"Dasar Malfoy!" gerutu Harry yang memerah, Draco tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Harry saat itu. Para penonton 'gelap' hanya bisa melongo ria.

***

Seminggu setelah resminya Harry Potter berpacaran dengan Draco Malfoy, Harry sempat mengira kalau Ron akan 'meledak' saat tahu, tetapi sepertinya Ron bisa menerima hal ini. Keempat asrama pun mulai berbaur, memang sih, hubungan Harry dengan Draco masih dibilang rahasia (padahal semuanya tahu). Draco dan Harry pun sering curi pandang. Para Slytherin atau Gryffindor sering mendorong Harry atau Draco agar berdekatan, pernah saat ramuan Blaise dan Theo menyuruh Draco dengan Harry.  
"Sepertinya mereka tahu hubungan kita, deh" kata Draco, yang disetujui anggukan dari Harry.

Suasana yang sangat damai, walaupun ada canda gurau dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin, para staff guru tak percaya kalau Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang notabene musuh abadi, kini menjadi sahabat, faktor utama karena kedua 'pangeran' dari masing-masing asrama sedang menjalin hubungan asmara.  
Tanpa sepengatahuan Harry dan Draco, para staff guru dan para murid membuat album 'khusus' yang berisi tentang foto-foto Harry dan Draco yang diambil diam-diam, "Draco X Harry Love Journal".

Di belakang kastil,  
"Diam kau, Nott!"  
"Weasley, cepat minggir!"  
"Crabbe, Goyle, tubuh besar kalian menghalangi tahu!"  
"Parkinson! Diam!"  
"Granger, cepat ambil!"  
"Zabini, cepat rekam juga!"  
"Minerva, jangan injak kakiku!"  
"Maaf, Poppy!"  
"Gin, jangan hanya memerhatikan! cepat ambil fotonya!"  
"Filch, kalau kau memergoki mereka berduaan, langsung foto ya!"  
"Hey, Cho! Kau antusias sekali!"  
"Lovegood! berhenti memakai anting lobakmu itu!"  
"Longbottom, jangan diam saja!"  
"Aww, lihat mereka! Mesra banget, kapan-kapan kita coba, yuk, Theo!"  
"Tak akan, Blaise! Aku malu!"  
"Jangan nganggu mereka! Stt!"

Harry dan Draco sedang berciuman yang sangat intim, para penonton (satu kastil) pun tak kelewatan menonton, lidah Harry dan Draco tak henti-hentinya bermain dan Harry selalu menyerukan nama Draco, tangan 'nakal' Draco juga bermain pada 'mainan' di dada Harry. Tongkat mereka tergeletak begitu saja di samping mereka. Harry dan Draco terlalu sibuk dengan 'dunia' mereka. Hermione, Pansy, Cho Chang, Ginny, McGonagall, Pomfrey, dan beberapa orang lainnya kini menjadi 'Fujoshi' dan 'Fujodan' akut, dan bahkan ada yang membuat fansclub DraRy and HarCo.

Hahhh, ada-ada saja Hogwarts ini, Harry, sepertinya kau memang berbakat untuk menarik perhatian semua orang. =_="

**=The End=**

**Author's Note:  
**

****Nyaha, ini adalah Fict SLASH pertamaku! Rada gaje, sih! saya akui itu... =_="

saya butuh banyak belajar untuk membuat fanfict DraRy atau HarCo

Nah, sekarang waktunya bayar! Yaitu dengan... Review! XD


End file.
